Fairy Tail III
by AoiAi-Neko
Summary: AU: In the void of space, Mobile Suits known as "Fairy Knights" are the main means of defense for the space colony Magnolia Alpha. Follow the trials of a blue haired mechanic, Levy and the ace pilot Gajeel as they sail the galaxies, and the stormy seas of love. Rated T for now
1. The Mechanic

**Fairy tail III**  
**Chapter 1 : the mechanic**

* * *

The sound of a single pair of boots filled the wide and almost empty corridor. The familiar echoes of her own footsteps comforted the blue haired woman as she went deeper into the intricate maze that the inside of the ship was.

Though it was natural that to ensure that the stellar vessel would withstand even the fiercest attacks -be it from enemy ships or foreign beasts- a bit of practicality was sacrificed. But the little woman did not mind.

After all, this was far from being her first time in those corridors.

If someone had been there with her, they would be surprised by her more than unusual hair color. After all, only a few species presented such pigmentation. Though there was more to be puzzled by: Her eyes were of a gentle brown, the most common eye color among the races that existed, but not for the azure-haired ones.

Clearly that girl was strange, not normal, would conclude any observer. The little woman herself had established that in her mind. But in her mind, their were more important matters than her origins.

One could not guess it from a mere glance, but this frail and petite creature possessed an amazing intellect. This combination of weak body and strong mind was a curse and a blessing in her line of work.

What she did do for a living? Constructing and repairing the mighty mechanical suits of armor that all came to call: The Fairy Knights.

They were Magnolia's Sphere's best and most vital line of defense, with each armor having destructive power rivaling those of an entire fleet of Space pirate frigates.

And Levy McGarden was part of mechanics who built and fixed them.

Her area of expertise (though she excelled in most other intellectual domains) was the lecture of ancient and foreign scripts, allowing the diversification of the Fairy knights' systems. This taste for difficult lecture was the only memento the petite blunette had from her mother. It was also one of the reasons she took so such pride in doing her job.

Her love for texts also transpired in her daily life. Finding Levy without a ancient book and looking for clues of her past, new ways to improve the Sphere's lifestyle of even a plain old novel was a rare event.

And if Levy wasn't reading, it was surely because she was talking to her friend and coworker, Lucy Heartfillia, through the use of holo-phones. They were the usual way of communicating nowadays.

But right now the small woman was doing her usual round, checking on the ship's internal structure, making sure all the support beams were in a good condition and such. As a mechanic, this was also part of her job.

In fact, this was a very important aspect: This ship not only contained the main docking bay for the Fairy knights, but also supported the biggest sphere that composed the colony.

The colony was composed of Spheres, were masses of land were terraformed to make habitable environments for the different races and animals that lived on the ships. The biggest sphere held a twenty-first century style city, the Capital of the Magnolia Colony: Magnolia city.

Making sure its ship, the Magnolia Alpha worked in tip top condition was therefore an absolute priority.

Levy's round covered the external regions of the ship, where seldom ventured so far. The petite mechanic did not mind though. It meant she could read and work in peace.

As she absentmindedly walked through the corridors, her nose plunged into a romantic novel, the blunette realized she had already finished her round for today, and was headed for some random location.

"Ugh, I should really stop reading during my shift."She mumbled to herself. This wasn't the first time she did overtime because of an overly interesting plot.

She checked her holo-phone, just in case Lucy had tried to reach her. The telltale blue light the device emitted confirmed her fears. Levy sighed.

She was going to get scolded again...

"I really have to stop reading during work..." She mumbled again, like every time this situation occurred. She dialed her friend's number. The answer came quickly.

A hologram of a busty blonde came out of the device. Said blonde did not seem happy. "Levy-chan!" Growled Lucy, "you should pick up the communicator faster than that, otherwise I get worried you know!"

Levy, at first shocked by the hologram's boisterousness, recovered from the initial shock and gave a sheepish smile. "Erh... Sorry Lu-chan, But you know how I am when I'm with a good book." She said, her head down and he lips pouting, to make her excuse more acceptable.

The Hologram shook its head as it raised its hands in a sign of defeat. Lucy spoke again, but in a gentler tone. "I know that Levy, but it's not a reason to slack off, avoid reading if it's too much of a distraction."

the little mechanic nodded, a smile growing on her lips. "Uh huh, Lu-chan!" She replied.

Lucy giggled at her friend's childish expression. "It's funny how you can be amazing at researches and innovations but can be so distracted by even sappy novels." Said the blond-haired woman. She smirked. "Heck! If this keeps up, it'll be the only thing between you and a potential boyfriend!" She taunted.

Levy's cheeks took a rosy taint at the comment. "Lu-chan, you know I'm not interested in romantic relationships, except if it's to read about them. I don't see what's so great about boys that makes the others drool over them." She said, regaining her composure as she talked.

The two girls had already discussed over this several times over, but the conclusion was always the same: There really had been no boy who had managed to strike Levy's fancy.

That girl was hard to please!

But on the last discussions, Levy had picked up Lucy had developed a crush on someone.

This was the perfect opportunity to confirm her doubts. The blunette grinned evilly. "And you, Lu-chan, why are you drooling over a boy?"

the hologram almost choked. "W-wha-what do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about!" Shouted Lucy's projection, clearly in denial.

Levy knew when not to push the blonde girl past her limit, and right now she was really about to explode. "Oh well, I'll just continue this later on." thought the petite mechanic.

"Oh, never mind, never mind." She waved away, pretending that she had never implied anything. She also quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, is there anything new? Otherwise I'll directly go back to my quarters."

"...Oh right!" Answered the blonde, thankful that the subject had steered away from her love life. "I need you to go to the docking bay on the fourth deck, Erza reported a malfuction to her Knightwalker's left arm-probably a jam in the cable structure- and needs to be fixed before tomorrow."

"But Knightwalker has been offline for two days! How come she only reports now?" Asked the blunette.

"Jellal-san forced her to, she did not consider it important enough to bother the Technicians' departement."

Levy sighed, sometimes, Erza's politeness was so great that it became a default. Now she had to fix a type II malfunction in less than 12 hours!

"I'm on it, Lucy..." She said with a small voice. All this stress did not cope well with her fragile body. She could already feel a headache swelling up.

"Levy, Are you alright?" Asked the hologram, noticing her friend grabbing her head as she leaned on a side of the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine, I think I read too much, that's all." Lied the petite woman to her friend. "I'll just go to my room drop this book off before, if you don't mind." She said, gesturing to the novel that laid on the floor.

...When did it drop off her hands anyway? No matter, this could wait.

"Fair enough, but don't spread yourself thin okay? It's not the first time that you would ruin you health at work." Said Lucy, her eyes full of worry. She was always a bit protective over her petite friend.

"Don't worry Lu-chan, I'll be careful, I promise." replied the Blunette.

Lucy didn't buy it.

Realizing She was being stared intently at, the small mechanic decided to just go, before Lucy started to interrogate her further.  
"Well, look at the time! I have to go if I want to finish things quickly and get to the interesting stuff!" Reminded the small mechanic.

The blonde woman frowned for a minute, then her face lit up as she remembered what her friend was referring to. "Right, the new model! Alright, Hurry then, I'll meet you at the testing room later, but promise to rest after we're done, okay?"

"I promise, I promise!" Shouted the petite woman, even though she knew Lucy was right, she did not like being treated like a baby.

"Ok, well then see you later Levy!" Concluded the hologram as it waved good bye. Levy replied with a tired smile and turned off the holo-phone.

She checked the time: Indeed she was late!

She started to run through the corridors, each of a particular tone of by the time she had reached the door to her quarters, Her head was fuzzy and her vision blurry.

"Good thing I don't wear makeup, otherwise I would have looked like a mess!" thought the blunette as she felt sweat drops run down her face. She stayed pressed on her door until she recovered a normal breathing rate then entered her place.

She quietly closed the door, making to make as little noise as possible. Her neighbor, the supposedly charming Evergreen had made it CLEAR that she did not tolerate any form of ruckus. Levy was not a coward, but she preferred to avoid conflicts at all cost.

In a blink of an eye, She was changed and ready to head out. She was wearing the usual mechanic's uniform: perfect to withstand stains that would ruin any other kind of clothing, and her tool box.

She gave a quick look around the apartment, checking one last time that she had not forgotten anything. Once satisfied, she (quietly) left and headed for the fourth deck.

She ran again, straight towards an unpleasant encounter...

* * *

**AoiAi-Neko: I really want to thank everyone who follows this story, I personally want to thank my new partner for this story *bows*. Skafe-san helped me rewrite this chapter, and he's really helpful when it comes to ideas for this story. His stories is awesome as well, so go follow him!**

**Skafe: Hello! I'm mistress AoiAi's little helper in this epic story! This girl has got some wicked ideas! (and I got a few tricks up my sleeves too!) I guaranty you a good time reading this tale! After all, what better place for a GaLe fic than a world full of metallic mechas?! XD**

**AoiAi-Neko: ...**


	2. The Riders

**Chapter 2 : the Riders**

**Note: A Dullahan is a headless fairy, who is the embodiment of death. In other words, a monstrous fairy. Fitting for Gajeel, right? **  
**Note 2: Rajin is thunder god. The reference is simple enough.**

* * *

Levy Mcgarden ran through the several corridors of the third deck, she was headed for the elevator that would bring her directly to the fourth deck, right next to the docking bay Epsilon.  
As she approached her destination, people and shops started appearing.

This sector was mainly reserved to the members of the Space ship's crew: mechanics, Riders, and other workers vital to Magnolia alpha gathered her to shop, eat and have a good time between working hours.

But the blunette paid no mind to the alluring clothes or sweet-smelling treats the market had to offer: she was in too much of a hurry for such distractions.

She took a really used road, who lead to an elevator, reserved exclusively to the Riders and mechanics of the docking bay Epsilon.

But before she could reach the transportation device, a hand grabbed her to the shoulder, making her jump in surprise.

"Kyaaaa!" She screamed her heart pumping like a Knight's power core. She looked at her assaulter: He was tall, well built, with blonde hair and an arrogant look, weakened by the rosy taint on his cheeks. The symbol of the Fairy Knights -a tailed Fairy- rested on the uniform he was wearing.

That's when Levy recognized him: Laxus Dreyar, Rider of the Dragon Slayer suit Rajin, Grandson of the Magnolia Alpha's President. An Amazing rider and an important man.

And he looked dead drunk.

Levy tried to calm down her heart and calmly addressed to the man: "Mister Dreyar, you seem inebriated, maybe you should return to your quarter?"

The broad shouldered man leaned disturbingly close to her. " Huh? Who are you?" He asked, her breath reeking with the smell of cheap alcohol, tickling the mechanic's scrunched up nose.

"...Right! You're that genius weakling from the mechanics!" Clamored the muscular blond. His traits let transpire his irritation and lust for the girl. He pushed her to the wall of one of the shops, where no one could see them.

Levy's blood went cold at his touch. She knew what was going to happen, but nonetheless tried to talk herself out of this. "Please Laxus, just let me go, I won't bother you I promise." She begged, no trace of pride apparent in her voice.

"So now you know my name woman? Don't go thinking I noticed your little game, never coming to fix my Rajin, making yourself wanted, right? You little slut!" He said, his thoughts clouded by the booze and his libido, taking his fantasies for reality.

"Now come here and get what you want." He said, his hands snaking up an down her body. Levy was terrified. This man was going to rape her, and there was nothing she could do about it!

She closed her eye, not bearing to look at this shameful situation.

She did not get to see a massive fist pummel the man's jaw, breaking it in a morbid CRACK.

"Fucking asshole!" Said a vaguely familiar voice.

Levy dared not move, her body in state of shock. She saw Laxus's body, limp on the floor, a small puddle of blood growing near his mouth. She turned her head to see her savior.

Another muscular man, yet a bit shorter than mister Dreyar, his hair was jet black and long, like a lion's man. He had piercings all over his face, with them even replacing his eyebrows. The man's trait displayed an overabundance of disgust and disdain.

Gajeel Redfox, Rider of the Dragon slayer Suit : Dullahan, the death Fairy. No affiliations, no team, no past. The only thing that was known of him was his kill count. It was impressive.

A dangerous man. And he had just saved her.

"OI! You alright?" Shouted the raven haired man to Levy. She did not respond, afraid that situation would actually worsen.

Annoyed by her feeble attitude, Gajeel pulled her up and starting touching her up, checking for wounds or signs of sexual abuse. Levy let him, her mind in a blur.

"Hey, hey!" He said, snapping his fingers in front of her. "Snap out of it will you!" The pierced man was not a man of patience.

"Huh? Right, sorry for making worry, Mister redfox, and thank you for your help." She humbly replied, as she bowed.

Gajeel grunted. "Just don't let this happen again, Short stuff. You should go report the aggression while you're at it. This will keep happening if you don't." He warned.

This was not the first time he had witnessed Laxus's perverted tendencies, but up to now, all the women had been more than capable of repelling him with ease.

...This little Shrimp on the other hand...

"Thank you for you advice, but I must decline. I doubt anyone would believe me, and even if they did, I don't want Magnolia Alpha to lose one of its precious Riders for my selfish reasons." Explained the petite mechanic.

She saw the pierced man jaw drop low, as if he had been hit by a brick.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! He tried to rape you, woman! How can pay back be selfish!?" Bellowed the Dragon Rider.

"It's selfish if it puts peoples lives in danger! If a single child in this ship became an orphan because Rajin was not there to counter a space pirate attack, I would never forgive myself!" Shouted the blunette, now shaking in anger.

"My job as a mechanic is to give riders all the tools to protect everyone. Denouncing him would go against everything I work for." She declared.

Gajeel crossed his arms and frowned. That woman was puzzling him to no end. He had never seen anyone value others above themselves like so. It was unsettling...  
He eventually yielded. "You know what, fine, do what you want. But don't come crying to me if you end up on all fours because of that pervert." he shook his head and walked over to Laxus, pulling him by the collar, blood still trickling from the blond's mouth.

"I'm taking him to sick bay, that way mister "hero" will be able to do his noble duty." Said sarcastically the raven haired man. He walked away, dragging Laxus like a sac of rotten potatoes.

Levy sighed and fell on the floor,leaning on the wall as she was completely drained by stress. Her headache came back with a vengeance, leaving her prostrated for a long time.

* * *

Lucy went in the docking bay Epsilon, where Erza was patiently waiting for a mechanic to come and check up on her Fairy Knight, Knight-walker.

At the sight of the blonde, the red haired Rider got up from next to her mecha and greeted Lucy.

"Have you seen Levy? It's getting late and I still haven't heard from her." Asked the blonde after exchanging polite words. Erza shook her head. "I have yet to see her in all honesty."

Lucy bit her lip. "Where could she be? I hope nothing bad happened to her." Thought the busty mechanic. "I'll have to look for her later, but right now, fixing Knight-walker is the priority."

She looked at the mecha. Like most of the others, it had a humanoid shape, but was the size of a giant, 10 times the size of a normal human. At the core, instead of a stomach was a glowing sphere, the cockpit where the Rider was submerged in a liquid full of nano-robots.

This process allowed for complete control over the Fairy knight, but had the default of letting the Rider "feel" everything that happened to the armor. That's why these armors were also called Second bodies.

Lucy urged Erza to go inside Knight-walker and to operate it so that she would be able to diagnostic the exact location of the dysfunction. Erza complied and soon enough, the hulking machine rose from it's standby kneeling position to its full height and headed for the middle of the docking bay.

It was an impressive sight, but the blonde mechanic had grown used to it. After a few series of movements, it became clear that the problem resided in the right wrist: every move the F.K. Made with it was severely "jagged" as Lucy called it.

* * *

Once done, she asked for Erza to take Knight-walker to the repair room, which she did, albeit vehemently, Erza had trouble holding back her strength inside her mecha. The floor shook with her footsteps.

"Kyaaa!" Went a familiar voice near the elevator. Lucy turned around and saw Levy, flat on her stomach. She got up shakily while holding her head.

Once her Mecha in place, Erza came to apoglize. "Forgive me Levy, I hadn't seen you." She said.

The petite mechanic took a long time to answer, and when she did, it was with a forced smile. "...It's alright Erza, I know how hard it is to walk in those machines, don't worry." She reassured her friend in a small voice.

"Are you sure you are okay?" Asked Lucy, who noticed something strange in her blue-haired friend's behavior. She seemed like she wanted to disappear, or at fill the least amount of space.  
"Yes, I'm fine, mummy ." Teased the petite woman to distract her friends. It would be pointless to tell them about Laxus. It was just an accident and she preferred to avoid talking about it altogether.

Lucy pouted. "Well since you were late, I had to replace you with the check up. I'm not done though, so if we do this together, we should be done before 6 am." Declared the blonde.

"Oh, joy." Was all Levy found to say. Another all-nighter for her. This was just great.

"Well then let's get to it." She added, her eyes grim at the thought of working all night long.

And the worst part was that she hadn't even eaten anything in ages!

Luckily though, two riders -Natsu and Gray, the two other members of Fairy team Alpha, along with Erza- arrived, bringing meals and refreshments.

"Hiya girls! Look at all the things we brought!" Shouted a happy Natsu as he tried to steal a hug from Lucy, only to be kicked away.

"Hey, we thought we would bring you some stuff to eat since it seems you guys have been down here for a while now." Calmly explained Gray.

Natsu with Dragon slayer : Salamender was known to be one of the best Riders in the Magnolia Alpha, along with Gray and Erza, though the two others could accomplish their missions with a minimum amount of explosion.

But outside of their Mechas, they were a joyful trio, that were close to their mechanics Lucy and Levy.

"Stop trying to glomp me you idiot!" Shouted Lucy to the downed Natsu, while snatching away the provisions from his hands. "But thank you for the thought, it sweet." She added, not without a small blush.

Gray handed over his part to Levy, who politely thanked him. "And what about me!?" yelled an annoyed red haired Rider.

"hahaha, about that... we got hungry on our way here..."

Lucy face-palmed herself. Were they really that stupid to annoy Erza?

"NATSU! GRAY!" …. Yup they were.

The two girls worked through all the night, dismantling the dysfunctional wrist and aligning the parts, checking the dented ones, searching for matching spare parts in the storage, checking the compatibility with the other parts making sure there would be no loss in effectiveness in battle. Etc.

It had taken them particularly long to do all of that because they had to redo everything twice!

The first time was because Natsu and Gray had run over the aligned parts while escaping the clutches of a furious erza.

The second time was because said fury had decided to use her mecha to crush the other two riders, before the repairs were properly set.

Once Lucy round-housed kicked the trio out of the docking bay, things went smoothly though.

It was exactly 6am when they finally finished.

* * *

"Great! We're done!" Shouted Lucy while doing a victory pose. Levy just collapsed on the floor. "ah... Too tired to move... Must sleep..." She whispered, already almost asleep.

"well don't count on me to carry you to your room, I'm tired too you know." Pouted the blonde haire mechanic.

A another worker came to their side. With his black fur, tall body, white wings and bushy tail, Pantherlily was easy to recognize.

Angel/neko hybrids were not common, even on the Magnolia Alpha.

"If you want, I can take her home it you want, I'm about to go do my shift in that sector anyway." Proposed the jet black cat.

Levy was too tired to even talk, so she made childish grabbing motion toward the furry creature. Lucy also gave her approval, and gave him the coordinates to the petite woman's home.

And that's how Levy managed to go home in one piece. But while The humanoid cat carried her home, she couldn't help but think about the strange man that had helped her."

"Say... Lily?"

"Hmmm?" answered the black cat.

"Did you ever talk to Gajeel redfox?" She asked, trying not to sound interested.

"well, sometimes."

"How is he like?"

"Why the sudden curiosity?"

"Just like that."

"Hmmmm. Well he is... straightforward, crude, violent, but protective." Summed up Lily.

"Oh. I see." Was all she said.

* * *

The next day, during the daily training, Laxus was absent, apparently due to a bad fall on his mouth.

Between two exercises, Gajeel went up to Natsu and asked him a few questions : "You know that blue haired mechanic? What do you know about her?"

The fiery rider grinned. "Don't tell me that you lllllike her!" He shouted. That earned a good punch to the gut.

"Just answer, Salamender." Growled Gajeel who had a habit of calling riders by their mecha's name. "It my business if I wanna know."

A damn right he wanted to know! That girl confused him, and he hated that.

Little did Gajeel know that this curiosity of his, would lead him to a brand new world to explore.

The world of love.

* * *

**Skafe: Gajeel in this fic is certified 100% bad ** thanks to me! The rest is all master's amazing skills. She's going to cook up some interesting stuff next time! be sure to come back and see it!**

**AoiAi-Neko: No he's not you crazy person! *sigh* And stop calling me master, It's embarrassing!**


End file.
